


Bulshitty day, good night (when Roger met Brian)

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And bond over music, Gen, Orphan Brian and Roger, Teens, That's the thing they're orphans and meet, who never get adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Roger and Brian are "in the system" they're orphans who no family wants. This is how they meet each other.





	Bulshitty day, good night (when Roger met Brian)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacandLacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacandLacy/gifts).



> Got the idea (but changed it, of course) by MacandLacy's fic "Family together" (great read! go check it out!) where Roger is an adopted kid and Brian just lost his parents, in its case based on emma-and-orlando's You and I, so credit to both of them, and hope you don't mind my intrusion!

Roger looked angrily at the director of the... facility. (An orphanage, that was what it really was) She was telling that yet another family had decided that he was too angry and too much trouble, that after choosing him from over a hundred kids they had decided that they just weren't equipped to deal with someone like him. He was too much.

He was really bad at discipline and didn't take kindly to being given orders. He didn't follow them, got angry over everything, threw tantrums and threw appliances out of windows, smoked and drank a lot... He was simply “impossible” in the words of the last family that took him in. He'd been called worse. Nightmare, child from hell, blonde horror, cancer of a teen... To name a few.

It wasn't that he didn't want a family, he did, he wanted something better than this... facility, he wanted people to pay attention to him, to show affection.. He wanted someone to help him achieve his dreams of stardom. But he wasn't going to change who he was, he wasn't going to pretend to be someone he was not.

They picked him because he was pretty, because of his angelic appearance. Expecting him to be some obedient nice kid that would do everything that was asked of him. And that wasn't Roger, and would never be him, not even if he tried. Despite his baby blues and beautiful soft face, Roger was full of anger and teenage frustration, and most foster parents didn't want to deal with that. “Weren't ready for someone like him”

He went to their tiny music room, burn off a bit of that excess frustration on the drum kit. They bought it expressly for him after he'd got in too much trouble in too many times and they thought this could be a great way to get him to calm down a bit.

He played some nice beats he had come up with, enjoyed himself and sweat like a pig and then took off his shirt and started tuning the drums. They were one of the most important things in his life and he took pride on looking after them well, having them in peak condition. This was one of the most important objects in his life and he wanted them not only to last for a long time but to make the best music possible. And then he realised... He wasn't alone, there was another boy on the door. Looking at him.

“Sorry, I just had never seen...”

“I was just tuning my drums.” Roger said, in a voice that clearly said “do you have a problem with that?”. He was not in the mood to be mocked.

“I didn't know they could be tuned. Drums, I mean.” The curly haired boy said. Roger vaguely remembered hearing something about a gifted boy in their facility.

“It's technique.” Roger replied, almost slapping the other boy with his sharp tone. And brusqueness.

Why was he being so mean to this boy? It wasn't his fault that no family wanted him. It was no one's fault but his – but this boy who, unlike the rest of the world, had taken an interest in his drums, had no part in it. In fact, he may be a friendly presence.

He was the only other boy who had long hair. There was a monthly haircut and the only reason Roger had managed to get it long was because he hadn't let the hair-cutters get their way. And nobody wanted to get on Roger's bad side, especially when scissors were involved. Things could get very ugly very soon. He wondered what was curly boy's excuse.

“Shit, I don't mean to be such a wanker. I just had a bullshitty and it kind of offends me how little people know about drums.”

“Sorry. I do admire drummers, though. Rock would be lost without them.”

Ok, that was a great thing to say to Roger. Maybe he could have a conversation with this curly boy.

“Do you play anything?” The boy must have been here for a reason.

“The guitar. I'm not too good, but this old thing is practically the only thing I have left of my real dad. I'm Brian, by the way.”

“Roger.”

Brian drew a sad smile.

“Sorry if I bothered you. I just had a bit of a bad day myself, and I was hoping that playing a bit would help.”

“You wanna play something together?”

“Sure.”

Roger was amazed at how good Brian was, and the taller boy was amazed at the blonde's ability with the drums. They worked really well together and enjoyed each other's energy and passion for music.

“There's a place I'd like to show you.”

The roof of their facility was supposed to be forbidden and sealed, but Roger had found a way to get there, and often snook out. He hadn't wanted to bring anyone else, because people talked and eventually the staff would figure him out. And he loved his lonely secret place, where he could come to smoke and just unwind completely. His lonely place, where no one was allowed.

But Brian... he seemed different and he'd wanted to share this with him. They sat on the cold metallic roof, Roger lit up a cigarette and Brian looked up.

“You can see so many stars from here... there Orion, there's the bigger Dipper...”

Roger smiled.

“So you're quite the double threat, huh? Guitarist and space boy. You want a cig?”

Brian shook his head and spoke in a calm voice. It was odd, that he was such a calm boy when they were living in sch a hellish place. Still, it didn't put Roger off.

“So what happened to make your day so bullshitty, Mr. Drummer man?”

Roger took a drag.

“Another rejection. We think you are a great boy, but we are not...”

“... are not prepared to deal with someone like you.” Brian finished, shocking Roger making his eyebrows fly up.

“How did you know? You don't seem like a troublemaker.”

“I'm not. But I have a history of depression. No one wants a kid who could off themselves while in your custody.”

“That's... that's intense, man.”

“They see me and they think that they'll get this perfect boy, because I'm such an intellectual wonderboy. But then they get the whole package and they don't like it... I'm too odd for them. And it's hard, you know? I'd like to have a home and a family, but I can't help who I am.”

Roger could tell that this was the beginning of a great friendship.

“You took the words right out of my mouth, mate. I'm not gifted, but I get it. They pick because I'm pretty, innocent looking..but when they get the whole package...”

“I often wish I wasn't like this, you know. I was I was happier, I wish I was better at obeying, didn't defend my opinions so fiercely.” Brian said, still looking at the stars. “But we are who we are.”

“And who are we, exactly? Impossible children? Misfits who don't belong anywhere?”

Brian stopped looking at the stars to look at Roger. There's was an enigmatic look in his eye.

“Don't you understand it, Roger? We're musicians. We live the world too intensely for the world to understand it.”

The night was only lit up by the stars above them and the fire of the cigarette. Yes, they lived in a hellish place, but with a fellow musician, the night seemed suddenly brighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Hope you liked!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you did!


End file.
